I Need You
by prodigaldaughter13
Summary: After the break up, Alec receives a text message from an upset Magnus. Something has happened, and Magnus needs him, now.


Alec's hand flew to his hip where his double-new phone had buzzed a moment earlier. Jace sighed, putting down his blade and giving Alec a moment to look at the screen.

_Come over. I need you. M._

His heart stopped and then kicked back in, twice as fast. "I've got to go," he spoke over his shoulder, running from the room and out of the Institute. Jace called after him, but he ignored him. It was raining again, he noticed vaguely as he hailed a cab and hustled up to Magnus's door.

Thank God he still had a key. He entered the apartment tentatively. "M-Magnus?" he called out, hating how his voice cracked awkwardly on the name. His heart was about to beat out of his chest, he was so nervous. Why had Magnus texted him? What was wrong?

Why did _Magnus _need _him_?

"Alec." The voice was so soft and heartbroken, but Alec immediately found its source. Sitting on the couch, in footie pajamas, was Magnus, his hair unspiked and not a speck of glitter anywhere near him.

He crossed the living room, ignoring its new design and sitting next to the warlock. "Magnus, is everything o-" Before he could finish the question, Magnus's lips were on his and he couldn't think straight.

Without his permission, his arms twined around Magnus's neck, his fingers burying themselves in the dark hair. Magnus leaned back, drawing Alec on top of him, but Alec broke away for a moment.

"Magnus- what's wrong?" Alec demanded, trying not to notice the way the warlock's mouth was swollen perfectly, begging him to lean down and kiss it. Magnus sighed, sitting up so that Alec sat in his lap.

"Chairman Meow," Magnus said simply, gesturing sadly to the empty apartment. It clearly made sense to Magnus, but Alec was still in the dark.

"What about him? I know he didn't come to say hello, bu-" The look on Magnus's face stopped Alec cold. Never had he seen such resigned sorrow in one man's eyes. He cupped his boyfriend's- _ex boyfriend's_- face. "Magnus…?"

"Well, he would've found that a bit difficult, seeing as right now he's six feet underground," Magnus laughed darkly. Alec hissed in a breath, and Magnus's eyes cleared a little as they snapped up to meet his own.

Alec hated to ask… but it had to be done. "Magnus." He loved the way that name felt on his tongue. "Why did you call _me_?" The arms around him tightened, pulling him down against Magnus's chest.

The chest beneath him heaved a sigh. "I don't know… it's killed me, ignoring your calls, and then this… I just couldn't try to forget you any longer." Alec took a deep breath, trying to bring up a feeling, anger or sadness or frustration, but all he could feel right then was Magnus underneath him, moving and breathing and real, beyond anything his dreams could come up with.

"Why did you want to forget me?" he asked, grasping at straws, thinking of anything, _anything_, but how much he wanted Magnus in that moment.

"Because, remembering hurt too much." Magnus raised his eyes up to meet Alec's, and Alec nearly gasped at the bare pain they held. Very slowly, careful not to spook Magnus away, he lowered his lips and brushed them carefully, ever so carefully across the warlock's. Magnus made a small whimpering noise, something Alec would never have associated with the steady warlock.

The smell of sandalwood swelled around them as Magnus made an impatient sound deep in his throat, and Alec pressed himself closer against him. Suddenly the kiss deepened, changed as Magnus's lips parted beneath Alec's and the warlock slid his tongue into the Shadowhunter's mouth. Everything was electric, hurried and frantic but still unbearably sweet.

"W- we can't," Alec murmured against Magnus's lips when he snapped away Alec's shirt. "I'm still angry with you."

"And I'm angry with you," Magnus replied, nuzzling gently at Alec's neck and feathering kisses down towards the Marks his torso. "Yet here we are."

Alec couldn't take it anymore. With one small flip he had Magnus pinned back against the couch, completely underneath him. A moment passed as they stared at each other across the distance. A second later, Alec pressed a furious kiss into Magnus. He poured every ounce of anger and betrayal, all the not knowing and ignored calls, all of it went straight into the kiss. Magnus froze for a moment, and then kissed Alec back with anger just as powerful as his own.

"I hate you," Alec muttered fiercely as Magnus yanked him tight to his body. Magnus gave a cryptic chuckle.

"And I you, Alec. And I you." Beyond that Alec couldn't think, couldn't even breathe properly. Clothing came off aided by hands and magic alike and then Magnus was inside him. He cried out, but when Magnus made to withdraw he pulled him back.

"You bastard," he growled, twisting to kiss Magnus with a strength and fierceness he hadn't known he possessed. Magnus grinned wickedly against his mouth and moved just enough that Alec gasped again, the only prayer he knew or cared to say. "_Magnus_."

It went on and on, never ending. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, it did. When it was done, Magnus pulled Alec closed against his chest. He kissed Alec's hair, forehead, cheek, anything he could reach.

"I lied," Magnus whispered quietly. Alec tensed up, fearing the worst. "Nothing like that, darling. I lied to myself. I can't live without you. I don't know why I even tried."

Alec took a deep breath. "I know I hurt you. But please know, you've _got _to know, I never meant to. Ever. Hurting you… it would be like hurting myself. Only a hundred times worse. How you can still care for me… I don't even know."

Magnus sat up, dragging Alec until they were eye to eye. "Know this now, Alexander. I love you more than Heaven and Hell combined, and _nothing_ will change that. Not even you."

At a loss for words, Alec leaned over a kissed him softly. "I'll try not to test that."

The warlock laughed, a deep heartfelt sound that made Alec smile. Maybe not everything was okay between them, but it was a start.

"What do you say we reconvene in the bedroom?" Magnus suggested with a devilish smile.

Alec grinned and nodded.

_The start of something new._


End file.
